Just Kids
by itsamusicaljourney
Summary: Daddies!Seblaine. An awkward conversation at the dinner table. Blaine almost chokes on what he's eating when his son asks Sebastian where babies come from.


_English is not my native language so I apologize for any mistakes you may find._

_The story was written originally in Italian, I hope I translated it well. And of course I hope that you like it :)_

* * *

"Daddy, where do babies come from?"

Blaine almost chokes on what he's eating when he hears those words coming from Tommy sitting right in front of him at the dinner table. But the reason why he almost dies trying to eat his bite of chicken, is because the dark curly boy is asking his question not to him, but to his husband, who is drinking from his glass of water. Sebastian grins at his son and answers naturally while patting his husband's back to help him breathe.

"Babies come when a mom and a dad have sex."

Blaine coughs harder, trying to muffle Sebastian's words, but before he can put an end to that very awkward conversation, the blond girl standing on the chair right opposite from Sebastian and next to Tommy talks before him. "But what about us, Daddy? We don't have a mother."

"We rented one to have you." Sebastian answers briefly looking dazed at Blaine, who is drinking from his glass of water and trying to be able to breathe and talk again.

"And what happens when a mom and a dad have…_spex_?" Annie asks again biting a very big piece of chicken.

"Honey, don't speak with your mouth full of food." Sebastian warns her, making her blush and look away from her father.

"Yeah but Daddy, tell us, what happens when two adults do that thing… when they have _spex_?" says Tommy watching confused Blaine who keeps on coughing, trying to make as much noise as possible.

"Well, they need to be-"

"_Ice-cream! Who wants some ice-cream_?" Blaine finally says, his voice hoarse and his eyes full of tears because of the choking. Sebastian smirks but keeps on patting his husband's back to let him breathe more easily.

Annie spits the chicken she is eating on a napkin and looks at his father with wide eyes. "But Papa, you never let us eat ice-cream before we finish our vegetables!"

"Don't stand on your chair, honey. Sit, you know you may fall." Blaine goes on with a whisper. "So, nobody wants some ice-cream in front of the TV? Are you sure?"

Annie and Tommy look at each other before putting down their forks and raise their arms in the air. "Yeeeeeees! Ice-creeeeeam!" Without waiting for a confirmation from their fathers they stand and go for the refrigerator, before running to the living room with two big ice-creams in their hands.

The two men keep silent as long as they hear the sound of the television switching on in the other room. Blaine lifts his gaze from his plate to stare right into Sebastian, who is grinning and watching him straight in the eyes.

"Babe," Sebastian says with a smirk. "Since when they can eat ice-cream in front of the TV without finishing their vegetables first?"

"Since when you are a total _ass_." Blaine answers sharply before standing up to gather the dirty dishes and glaring at the man with whom he has been living for the past ten years.

"Oh, and why should I be an ass?"

"_What the hell were you thinking? _They are six and four years old! How can you tell them about these things? What about all those stories parents usually tell their children to avoid talking about explicit sex?"

Sebastian laughs at Blaine's angry face.

"But with those stories it's not funny."

"And why would it be funny this way? Telling them about sex when they are just babies?"

Sebastian stands up slowly from his chair and reaches him. He stops just when he is inches away from Blaine's face and whispers softly against his lips. "Because _you _are funny. Because it is always funny to get you angry with these things. Because I love the colour of your cheeks when you are totally embarassed."

The insults Blaine wants to say to his husband die in his throat, because Sebastian catches his lips in a soft kiss, and cups his cheek with his hand. Blaine answers angrily the kiss, biting at his husband's lip before parting and glaring at him.

"You are impossible." He says shaking his head. "And if this was a way to get into my pants, you totally failed."

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Oh, c'mon Blaine. They've already forgotten what I told them two minutes ago! They don't remeber everything they hear, they are just kids!"

Blaine is about to answer him when his daughter's voice calls him from the living room.

"Papaaaaaaa, can you bring me some juice?"

"Annie! Leave them alone, maybe they are having that thing, that _spex_. Maybe we'll have a new little brother!"

"Uhh that's so nice! No, nothing papaaa! I don't want the juice anymore! Keep on having _spex _and give us a little brother!"

Blaine and Sebastian look at each other in disbelief, eyes wide for what their kids have just said.

"Just kids, uh?"


End file.
